A night of love
by karumi himura
Summary: Another version of Anakin and Padme's first wedding night


A night of love

Anakin held his wife into his hands and kissed her.Padme couldn't believe thet they were married couple and now were enjoying their honeymoon.They chose Padme's home planet-Naboo, to spent there few weeks of happiness,because they knew when those precious days finish it would be a long time when they could see each other again.

The first wedding night was unbelievable for both of them.Anakin entered the room with Padme in his hands.He then gently put her on the bed.He sat on the edge of the bed,took Padme's hands in his own and said blushing: "Padme,dear I hve a confession to make.You know that all my life I loved you and only you.You see...I-I'm trying to say that I haven't been with a woman,because I've always knew you'd be the one for me".Padme smilled,kissed him lightly on the lips and said: "Oh,my Jedi husband I'm glad you have saved yourself for me." Here she also blushed and continued: "My love, like you I haven't been with anyone." Anakin caressed her cheek,gazed into her incrediably beautiful eyes nd said: "Well, I guess we'll have to learn from each other."

He kissed her and said: "I promise you I'll be gentle."Padme hugged him and whispered into his ear: "Love me,Anakin.Show me what happiness means."

Anakin took off her veil. Padme had to turn her back to Anakin in order to unzip her white,wedding dress.He pulled away her hair and kissed her neck.Padme sighed and squivered lightly.Anakin started to unzip her dress enjoying every inch of her skin that was exposed to him.He caressed and kissed her bare back.Anakin let go of his robe and all he was wearing were his jedi pants.Anakin hugged her from behind and Padme felt his bare chest on her back.He continued caressing her arms,her shoulders and continued down her spine.Anakin turned her around and kissed her passionately.Padme answered him with equal passion.She wrapped her hands around Anakin's neck and pulled him over her.He put many kisses over Padme's neck,sweet shoulders and perfect breasts.The sensations floathing through Padme's body were incrediably powerful.She touched Anakin's back with her fingertips and enjoyed that with her every touch he sighed and shievered in joy.Anakin had been dreaming for this night since he was old enough to understand its meaning.He couldn't believe he was about to join his soul and body with his beloved Padme's.She was all his and he was all hers.Even in his dreams he couldn't believe this night would be so pleasurable.Nothing could make him stop caressing and touching his wife's beautiful body.She was so perfect.But he already knew that,he knew it since the day he met fer for the first time.

Anakin whispered next to his beloved's lips: "My love you must show me and even if you like tell me what gives you pleasure.I want to make you so happy." Padme reached and kissed him passionately.Then she smilled and answered: "Oh,Anakin.You give me pleasure with your every touch and every kiss." Anakin grinned and mischievously said: "Then my love,I can kiss you and touch you untill the end of our lifes." He kissed her neck and continued down her breasts,her abdomen and for Padme's surprise he continued kissing and touching her leg.Padme giggled when he touched her ankle. "It's very ticklish.",Padme laughed.Anakin's smile turned into grin and he continued tickling his wife's ankle and footstep.She said still laughing: "Stop it!Stop you tourchering husband." Anakin laughed with her and did what she commanded him to do.He repositioned his upper body over her and kissed her deeply and passionately. "Padme I wish this never ends" "But it won't,Anakin.We'll be together forever and always." Anakin wished she was wright.But he knew this special moments ,spent with his wife,would be so rare.He forced not to think about and to place all of his attention to his wife.she was his love,his soul,his meaning of life.After about half an hour of love game they finally joined their bodies and souls into one.

Ankin fell exhausted over Padme,propping on his elbows not to press his beloved's body with his weight.Padme kissed his sweated shoulder and spoke words with which she claimed in love.Anakin wrapped his hands around his wife's neck and kissed her the way he never kissed her before.After that he laid next to Padme and took her into his arms.He whispered: "My precious wife,I want you to know that I'll do anything for you.In this endless universe there isn't single man that is happier than me.I love you with all my heart,body and soul." "Oh,Anakin.How foolish was I to reject your love to me.Please,my darling forgive me for making you suffer so much." "Hush,Padme.Leave all this in the past",said Anakin.Then he hugged his sweet angel and swore he won't let anything to take her away from him.


End file.
